Love Senpai
by mutemuia
Summary: Los consejos son como las lentejas… Si quieres, las comes, y si no, las dejas… [Este fic participa en la actividad "Combinaciones disparejas" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].


**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

No dejen de leer **'Dulce Navidad'** , una colección de one-shots [AU] de este fandom que amamos, escritos con mucho cariño por los miembros del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos" y de publicación diaria durante todo diciembre.

 _Porque la Navidad es tiempo de dar, tiempo para compartir, tiempo de amar._

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad** ** _Combinaciones disparejas_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 ** _Personajes y situación:_** Chul-Rang y Geun-Tae / X habla de sus problemas amorosos con Y ( _propuesto por_ Narutinachan).

* * *

 **LOVE SENPAI**

Chul-Rang era un hombre muy ocupado… Como asistente personal del general de su tribu, el insigne Geun-Tae, se encargaba de coordinar los eventos, compromisos y otras obligaciones que su cargo, como cabeza política de su tribu, le exigía. Aunque las más de las veces, tristemente, se limitaban a pasar las tardes tumbados en el tatami huyendo del calor, con el paipay en una mano y una taza de vino de arroz en la otra.

A Geun-Tae se le crispa el ojo cuando de nuevo escucha suspirar a Chul-Rang. Lleva así toda la tarde… Suspiros de enamorado, sin duda. Anda, otro… Y otro...

—Bueno —dice él, ya un poquito (bastante) harto de que le fastidien su descanso, y su asistente da un brinquito de sorpresa—, ¿quién es ella?

—No, no, no… —le responde él, negando con la cabeza y moviendo las manos apresuradamente—. No es nada de eso…

—¡Ja! —ríe Geun-Tae, interrumpiéndolo—. A mí me vas a engañar… Túúú… —y estiró el brazo, señalándolo con el dedo índice—, tú estás enamorado, jovencito…

Chul-Rang se detiene, paralizado, las manos aún en al aire, y una expresión de horror en el rostro. Geun-Tae clava sus ojos de gato en él, desafiándolo a llevarle la contraria, y el pobre chico se estremece bajo su penetrante mirada. Al final, exhala un profundo suspiro y deja caer los hombros.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclama victorioso el general, poniéndose de pie bruscamente y haciendo que se abriera más de la cuenta su yukata de andar por casa (Una prenda nada digna de su rango, ciertamente, pero cómoda y sobre todo fresca. Demasiado fresca, por lo que parece…)

—No sé qué hacer, Geun-Tae-sama… —dice el muchacho con la voz llena de tristeza.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!? —exclama, dándole una patada al paipay—. Decírselo, por supuesto. Tienes que decírselo…

—Oh, no. Yo no podría… —El pobre Chul-Rang cabecea, rendido y vencido antes de empezar.

—Lo harás. Tienes que hacerlo —Geun-Tae se agacha junto a él y lo toma por los hombros, obligándole a alzar el rostro—. ¿Y si otro se te adelanta?

—¡No puedo! —exclama, deshaciéndose de los brazos del general y escondiendo su vergüenza en el tatami. Este, se lleva la mano al mentón, en ademán pensativo, y observa al muchacho…

—¿Pero al menos ella sabe que existes?

—Pues claro que sí, Geun-Tae-sama, ¿cómo se le ocurre? —le responde el muchacho con voz ahogada, por aquello de tener el rostro aún enterrado en el tatami.

—¿Pero eres incapaz de hablarle? —Geun-Tae se siente en seiza frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, claro indicio de que se toma este asunto muy seriamente.

—¡Claro que le hablo! —Chul-Rang se alza, y adopta la misma postura que su señor.

—Solo de trabajo, imagino…

Y entonces sus hombros caen, con la cabeza gacha, la viva imagen de la aflicción y el abatimiento.

—Sííí…

—Lo dicho… —concluye Geun-tae, meneando la cabeza con tristeza—. Alguien te la robará…

—Pero general… —Al pobre chico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Tienes que afrontar esto como una batalla, muchacho…

—¿Eh?

—Debes analizar y estudiar el terreno, valorar si merece la pena entablar combate. Luego has de reunir tus fuerzas y ordenar tus filas con la mejor estrategia.

—¿Eh?

—Decírselo, Chul-Rang… Ay, hombre… —Geun-Tae deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y resopla. ¿Pero es que esta juventud no sabe nada?—. Debes declararte. Las mujeres tienen que saber lo que sientes por ellas…

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Luego esperas…

—¿Perdón? —pregunta, parpadeando un par de veces.

—Ella tendrá que tomar una decisión… Jamás pienses que el hombre conquista, no, no… —Geun-Tae alza la mano derecha, pidiendo silencio—. Las mujeres son las que deciden. Pobre del hombre que crea lo contrario…

—Declararme… —susurra Chul-Rang, rojo como tomate…—. ¿Y si me dice que no?

—Ah, amigo —Geun-Tae sonríe, esa sonrisa torcida suya, se acerca y le pasa el brazo por encima del hombro—, ¿y si te dice que sí?

Chul-Rang se lleva la mano al mentón, pensativo, porque ¿y si dice que sí? Ni en sus más locos sueños, se atrevió a considerar que pudiera tener una oportunidad, pero su general tiene razón… A fin de cuentas, el 'no' ya lo tiene, ¿cierto?

—Y ahora escúchame bien, porque voy a darte un consejo de vida…

—Usted dirá, Geun-Tae-sama… —Chul-Rang se remueve y se coloca mejor, para prestar mucha (pero muuucha) atención a las palabras de su líder e ídolo.

—Si un día tu mujer, porque te casarás con ella —alza la mano de nuevo y la objeción de Chul-Rang no llega a ser proferida —, te dice que te vistas como un soldadito de postal, todo seda y colorines, y nada de buen cuero y firme acero, tú dices que sí. Se te permite rezongar y protestar un poquito, por aquello de mantener tu dignidad varonil intacta, pero harás lo que ella te diga. Sigues siendo el mismo hombre sin importar lo que te pongas…

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

—Porque la sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos chispeantes de amor y emoción, porque la felicidad que tus actos dibujan en su rostro, será la cosa más hermosa que verás en tu vida.

—General, no le tenía yo por un romántico…

—No digas tonterías, muchacho —Un tanto azorado, oculta el rostro tras su taza de vino de arroz—. Es solo sentido común. Complacer a tu esposa es el secreto para un matrimonio feliz.

—Lo que usted diga, Geun-Tae-sama, lo que usted diga…

Y de nuevo, la paz, su adorada paz… Geun-Tae ha recuperado su paipay, su vino, y el silencio de su descanso…

Mientras, Chul-Rang reflexiona. Al final, no es que le aclarara mucho… Él todavía tenía que encontrar el valor para hablar con ella…

Quizás debería pedirle consejo a Yun-Ho-sama…

Y entonces deja escapar un suspiro… Y luego otro… Y otro…

El pobre no se dio cuenta de la nube negra frente a él hasta que fue demasiado tarde…


End file.
